The invention relates to a method for operating an ultrasonic appliance.
The invention also relates to a communication device for an ultrasonic appliance and to an ultrasonic appliance.
Ultrasonic appliances of the type in question here regularly comprise an ultrasonic generator and an ultrasonic oscillating unit which has an electrical operative connection to the ultrasonic generator. The ultrasonic generator provides a high-frequency electrical excitation signal (HF excitation signal or HF signal) which is used to excite an (ultra)sonic transducer present in the ultrasonic oscillating unit to oscillate in order to generate the actual ultrasound.
The problem here is that it is generally readily possible to connect any desired ultrasonic oscillating unit to an ultrasonic generator even if the ultrasonic oscillating unit is not intended for use with the relevant ultrasonic generator. In particular, it is possible, in this connection, to operate the ultrasonic oscillating unit at an incorrect excitation frequency and/or at an excessively high power, which, in the worst-case scenario, may result in destruction of both components, that is to say the ultrasonic oscillating unit and the ultrasonic generator. If the power is too weak, the result of the ultrasonic machining will regularly not have the intended quality.
DE 43 22 388 A1 discloses a circuit arrangement for the safe oscillation build-up of ultrasonic disintegrators, in which, for the safe oscillation build-up of the sonic transducer with a coupled sonotrode, a wide frequency band of the ultrasonic generator (HF generator) is run through and the amplitude of a feedback signal from a piezoceramic disk is monitored in the process. If the feedback amplitude required for oscillation build-up is undershot, the frequency band is run through again. This makes it possible to compensate for wear and tear of sonotrodes, and overloading of the power output stage contained in the HF generator for controlling the ultrasonic transducer is avoided.